


Good Vibrations

by t_time



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Daniel and Johny live together in Myiagi Do, Established Relationship, M/M, Post s2 but no real spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeurism, got inspo for this from a tiktok, gratuitous use of baby, kinky daniel, title is a pun that's not funny, too much shivering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_time/pseuds/t_time
Summary: “It’s a wireless bluetooth vibrator,” he explained.“A wireless blue- what?” Johnny asked, bewildered.“It’s a vibrator, that you can control with your phone.”--In which Daniel wants Johnny to wear a vibrator under his clothes, and Johnny will do whatever makes Daniel happy.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, God has decided to let me live another day, and I'm about to make it everyone's problem.
> 
> Just for clarification: This is sometime post season 2, Johnny and Daniel live together, but haven't been together for more than say 6 months, they live in Myiagi-do.

“Have you ever used sex toys before?” Johnny made a noise of protest, pulled from his sleep.  
  
“-s like 2 am,” he whined.  
  
“Sex toys. Have you ever used one?” Daniel insisted. He was looking at something on his phone, though he didn’t show Johnny.  
  
“What like butt plugs? Not on myself.” Daniel graciously let that one go. “Why you wanna know?”  
  
“Nevermind.” Johnny flipped over to look at Daniel, annoyed that he had woken him up with weird questions, and was now deciding to be cryptic. “Just go back to sleep.”  
  
“Whatever, dude.” Johnny flipped back over and went to sleep. The next morning, he had completely forgotten the entire conversation.  
  
\--  
  
Two weeks later, it all came crashing back to him as Daniel set a small black box on the table during dinner. Johnny opened it up. It was a small pink round thing. The shape weirdly reminded him of a whale. He looked to Daniel for explanation.  
  
“It’s a wireless Bluetooth vibrator,” he explained.  
  
“A wireless blue- what?” Johnny asked, bewildered.  
  
“It’s a vibrator, that you can control with your phone.” Johnny just stared at him, uncomprehending. Daniel was blushing a little bit.  
  
“You want me to control a vibrator with my phone? I can barely text.” Daniel chuckled at this, shifting in his chair.  
  
“I don’t want you to control it.” He cleared his throat, nervous about whatever he was about to say. “I was actually- well I was hoping that you, would, um, wear it.”  
  
“Is this why you asked if I had ever used a buttplug before?”  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. “No, I asked if you had ever used sex toys before.”  
  
Johnny looked down at the pink toy in his hand. “So you-” he cleared his throat, his voice had gone a little hoarse. “You want to use this on me in bed?”  
  
“Well, um, I was hoping you would wear it out. Under your clothes.”  
  
Johnny stared at him, speechless for a moment. Finally, he found his voice. “You- what?”  
  
Daniel flushed again and squirmed against his chair. He was really turned on by this. “I want you to wear it under your clothes, while we go out. To the bar.”  
  
Johnny looked from the vibrator to Daniel, considering. The thought of- wearing this, letting Daniel control his pleasure, while they were in public. He shivered.  
  
He opened his mouth, swallowed. Johnny had to swallow several times before he could speak. “You want me to wear this, under my clothes, while you control it with your phone, in public?” He asked.  
  
Daniel nodded, looking a little unsure. “Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want. I just thought-” His eyes took on a faraway look, _imagining_ it. Johnny noticed the way his pupils had blown wide and he had to clear his throat again.  
  
“No, it’s, um– okay.” Daniel's attention snapped back to him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed and Johnny had to hold back a groan.  
  
“Really? Because you really don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Daniel insisted, trying to remain casual, but the excitement in his voice gave him away.  
  
Johnny smiled. “Really.”  
  
\--  
Another week passed before they got the chance to actually use the toy. At work, Johnny was consistently getting hard at inopportune times and he kept having to excuse himself to go to the bathroom and hold on to the sink in his clients' massive homes, willing away his boner like he was a 14-year-old who happened across a skin mag at the gas station.  
  
It was a Friday, Daniel woke him up with a series of lazy kisses down his neck and chest, before announcing that today was the day. While he was in the shower, Daniel stepped in and crowded him from behind, whispering about all of the dirty things he was gonna do to him that night as he jerked Johnny off. Johnny came quicker than he had in years, shooting across the tile as he leaned his head back onto Daniel’s shoulder.  
  
Work that day was torture. Johnny had what felt like a never-ending stream of jobs, the whole time thinking in nervous anticipation about what they were planning to do that night. Finally, it was five, and Johnny rushed to his car the second the cash from his last client touched his hand and raced home.  
  
When he arrived Daniel was still at work, so he set about making dinner. Well, mac and cheese, but it was good enough. Daniel swooped up behind him when he arrived, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s waist and kissing him behind the ear.  
  
“Been thinking about this all day,” Daniel said, voice husky.  
  
Johnny shivered. “Me too, almost came in my pants thinking about it as I cleaned some gutters today.” Painfully honest.  
  
Daniel groaned, low in his ear. “You are so hot,” he whispered, before taking the pot and dishing it out into two bowls.  
  
They ate and did the dishes, Johnny shifting restlessly the entire time. When they finished with the dishes, Johnny started toward the bedroom, but Daniel caught his arm. Instead of the room, Daniel guided him to the couch and turned on Iron Eagle.  
  
“It’s too early to go to the bar right now.” Daniel explained simply at Johnny’s incredulous stare. Johnny sighed. This was gonna be a long night.  
  
After the movie ended, Daniel took Johnny’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Johnny grinned, eagerly trotting along behind him. When they got to the room, Daniel pushed him onto the bed and climbed into his lap. He kissed Johnny deeply, and Johnny eagerly kissed back.  
  
Daniel nipped at his lower lip, and Johnny groaned, allowing Daniel access to push his tongue into Johnny’s mouth. They made out until Johnny was rutting up against Daniel, desperate for friction. When Daniel felt Johnny’s hardness against his ass, he stood up, ignoring Johnny’s whine as he chased his lips.  
  
“Be patient,” Daniel said, and Johnny huffed. He could _see_ the line of Daniel’s cock in his pants, he wasn’t fooling anyone. But still, Daniel remained the perfect picture of calm as he walked to the nightstand and fished out a tube of lubricant and the toy.  
  
“Take off your pants.” Daniel instructed, and Johnny rushed to comply. Soon, he was completely naked from the waist down, flushed and hard.  
  
Daniel smiled and put a hand on his chest, pushing Johnny back onto the bed. Johnny scooted up a little, pulling his knees up and out to give Daniel access to what he wanted.  
  
“Good boy,” Daniel purred as he clicked open the cap on the lube and coated two of his fingers. Johnny whined as he pushed the first one in without ceremony, immediately setting a punishing pace. This, at least, he was used to. Daniel added a second finger and began scissoring. Within moments, Johnny was gripping the sheets tight and gasping out his appreciation for Daniel’s extremely capable fingers.  
  
As he added a third, Daniel crooked his fingers, searching for a certain spot. Johnny jolted up when he found it, desperate to kiss Daniel. Daniel just laughed and pushed him back on the bed.  
  
“Slow down there, champ. The best part is still to come.”  
  
Without warning, he pulled his fingers out of Johnny, who whined at the loss. Daniel picked up the toy that had been abandoned on the bed next to them. He began coating the wide piece with lube as Johnny watched, his lower lip caught between his teeth.  
  
“You ready for this? You can still say no if you want to.” Daniel added, eyes serious.  
  
Johnny shook his head. “I want it. Please,” he gasped. Daniel grinned and pressed the toy to his entrance. The toy stretched him, and it stung a little, but Johnny was glad for it, loved the fullness. He would never admit this to anyone, but he loved being filled, stretched out, and used.  
  
Daniel twisted the toy a bit, testing its rest, then took his hands away, helping Johnny sit up.  
  
“How do you feel?” Johnny shifted.  
  
“Full.” He croaked, and Daniel rewarded him with a kiss.  
  
Suddenly, he stood up and clapped. “Alright! Get your pants back on. We’re going out.”  
  
_Oh yeah_ , Johnny remembered, _that_.  
  
\--  
  
\--  
  
Once they actually got to the bar, and Johnny had a chance to adjust to the toy in his ass, he fell back into normal patterns. Sitting on a stool, though maybe a little more delicately than he might typically sit, and drinking a Coors Banquet while Daniel sipped a martini (ice _ice_ cold) felt normal, even good. He could almost forget he had a pink toy in his ass.  
  
Of course, as soon as Johnny had adjusted, Daniel pulled out his phone, blaming a text, and Johnny slapped his hand on the counter.  
  
“You okay?” Daniel asked, sounding surprised as if he weren’t the one controlling the very powerful vibrator suddenly come to life inside him.  
  
“I’m fine,” Johnny knew his voice was strained and prayed no one was listening as Daniel smiled, pleased. Fucker.  
  
It went on like that for a while. Daniel would let Johnny adjust to the pace or even turn it off, and then, just as suddenly as it had gone, the vibrations would come back in full force. More than once he choked on his beer, and he was crossing his legs like a girl trying to hide what the vibrator was doing to him from the rest of the bar. He was sure he looked insane. A fifty-something-year-old mine writhing on a stool like an idiot. He hoped people would chalk it up to drunkenness, and said a mental thank you to Daniel for not picking a bar they were known at.  
  
“Do you wanna get a booth?” Daniel asked conversationally as if he weren’t pulsating the toy currently inside of Johnny. He lowered his voice, speaking just to Johnny when he said, “Might be a little more private.”  
  
Johnny nodded, vocal cords fully not cooperating, and used the bar to help himself stand. As he stood up, Daniel’s hand “accidentally” bumped the app (he didn’t believe that for a second no matter how many times Daniel insisted it had been an accident after the fact), and Johnny’s knees buckled.  
  
“Woah there cowboy,” strong hands pulled him back up, and he leaned back on Daniel, not caring if the entire bar saw what was happening in his pants.  
  
Daniel cared though, and he helped Johnny to a booth as discreetly as he could, sliding into the same side as Johnny shielding him, as if that weren’t completely obvious. Luckily this part of the bar was not well lit, and no one seemed to be paying attention to them, no matter how bizarre Johnny was acting.  
  
“You’re doing so good for me baby,” Daniel murmured in his ear, and they would have to talk about that later, the use of baby, but for now Johnny flopped back, overwhelmed with need.  
  
Johnny moaned, low as he could, as Daniel sped up the vibe to a punishing pace and slid a hand up his knee to knead at the bulge in his pants. Johnny’s head snapped forward and he hissed, arching up into Daniel’s touch. “So good.”  
  
“Please” Johnny whined. “I need-”  
  
“What do you need, baby?” Daniel asked, voice doing a tightrope walk between caring and teasing. “Tell me what you need.”  
  
Johnny gasped, uncaring and unable to care if he was heard. Daniel tipped his head toward him and kissed him, swallowing his whimpers and groans.  
  
Johnny broke away. “Need you,” he insisted.  
  
“I’m right here baby,” Daniel continued to stroke him through his pants with one hand, the other remained on his phone, working the toy that pressed up against Johnny’s prostate when he canted up his hips. "I got you."  
  
“Shit,” Johnny breathed. “I’m gonna come.”  
  
“Come for me baby, I got you.” Daniel urged, still squeezing him, and Johnny came. In his pants, which he hadn’t done since he was thirteen. He came hard, white behind his eyelids, feeling it fill up his boxers as Daniel stroked him through it.  
  
It lasted longer than it reasonably should have, and when Johnny came down he shivered from overstimulation. Daniel turned the toy off, stroking his leg now.  
  
“You did so good baby, so good for me,” Daniel whispered into his sweaty hair, both hands coming up to cup his face. Johnny let his eyes close, let himself bask in this feeling. Sated and happy, even with sticky cooling come in his boxers and a pink toy in his ass.  
  
“Let’s go home, hm? Then I can show you just how good you did for me,” Daniel said softly, kissing him on the forehead. Johnny shivered again, and shifted with Daniel out of the booth, thankful that he wore his darkest jeans that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
